Entre dos mundos
by ange.miriam
Summary: Dani perdió algo que volverá al encontrar pero tendra que pasar por momenos en los que estara sola. Crossover: ghost whisperer, el don de alba, lobezno,imborrable.
1. Capítulo 1

Prologo:

A VECES CUANDO la Gente muere SUS almas se quedan con Nosotros Porque Tienen algo pendiente yo las llamo: Almas olvidadas.

Capitulo1

Hola me llamo Dani tengo 24 años soy pelirroja con ojos verdes me gusta la mecánica, la pintura, el deporte, patines de el baile Sobre, cantar, bailar y mi trabajo; soy la policia mas joven en graduarse en la academia y la Ser detective en el Departamento de Secuestros y Desapariciones.

Puedo ver un Gente que ha muerto y no ha cruzado la Luz y tengo MAS QUE SIGNIFICA: Memoria autobiográfica superior. LO QUE SIGNIFICA Que puedo Recordar Hasta El Más Mínimo detalle de Todo Lo Que He visto, Oído, Olido, SENTIDO o tocado. Os preguntaréis Como supe Que los tenia bueno de los fantasmas Los veo Desde Que nací Pero No me di Cuenta de Lo Que Eran Hasta los 13 años es la mas diferente sin la Tuve Hasta Que Paso Algo que os contare.

Época de Cuando Pequeña Siempre Me Sentí excluída Sentí Que No encajaba excepto por mi hermana.

ESO FUE Hasta Que Un día Que Tenia mis 13 mi hermana de 14 desaparecio Padres y yo estabamos Preocupados Muy.

Pasaron tres horas yo ESTABA En El Patio Mirando Por La Calle Esperando Que volviera MIENTRAS Mis Padres estaban llamado a amigos y Familiares de Repente Laura aparecio junto a mi llena de Rasguños y Una énorme herida en el brazo Corrio- Hasta el precipicio Que habia Al De definitiva La Calle yo Grite Su Nombre de Mientras Corría detras de Suya Mis me Parés oyeron y corrieron Detrás mía.

CUANDO Llegue al borde del precipicio Donde Laura estaba parada le PREGUNTE:

-Donde Estabas nos tenias muy Preocupados a todos -Ella no DIJO nada en solitario señaló abajo del precipitó Donde se se podia ver un Cuerpo De Una niña no caí en que se era Hasta ella? Que vi esa chaqueta la Misma Que mama me compro una un juego con la de ella ENTONCES FUE Cuando me di cuento de que se era ella y lo Que ESTABA viendo era un fantasma yo Grite con todas mis Fuerzas MIENTRAS Lloraba then Mis Padres aparecieron al lado mía preguntándome que me pasaba yo no podia Decir nada MIENTRAS sollozando Senado el Cuerpo de Laura Mis Padres miraron y supieron enseguida que se era ella papá llamo a la Policía MIENTRAS bajaba y mama Lloraba y rogaba Que no estuviera muerta Pero yo Sabia Que Si lo ESTABA Porque no Fuera asi, no estaria viéndola de pastel de mi lado un Intentando consolarme.

Llegó la Policía y se encargaron de todo un MIENTRAS Que la abuela habia Llegado tambien me llevo a casa.

Los Siguientes Días Pasaron ONU mis Borrón Padres peleando TODO el rato y yo en la cama con Laura en su cama Nunca hablábamos simplemente ESTABA ALLI.

El día del llego funeral y mi mi Madre vistió Con Un vestido de Pero es del cuanto se fue, me Cambie unos leggins UNOS, Una camiseta negra Que decia: "hermanas por casualidad amigas por elección" La HICIMOS En Una Tienda En que Decoradas tus Propias Camisetas , Unas botas negras y una chaqueta de cuero negro Que Siempre compartiamos Como la camiseta el recuerdo me Trajo lágrimas ya Que desde que me Desperté sin la habia Vuelto a ver.

FUIMOS al funeral y vi Como encerraba El Cuerpo de mi hermana En Una Losa El Tiempo Paso pecado Darme Cuenta Y Cuando Me Fui un Dar Cuenta ESTABA EL nuestra habitación ¿Grite en Shock al ver Que En Su Lado no hay Nuestros habia nada TODOS peluches, Dibujos, ropa ... sin mis Estaban Padres Vinieron en SEGUIDA.

-¿Dónde están sus Cosas Nuestras Cosas? -Les PREGUNTE mi voz rasposa ESTABA Porque No habia Hablado desde hace 1 semana from Lo Que Le Paso a Laura.

-Cariño lo hemos donado todo no podíamos ver más sus cosas no podíamos verlas como si aun estuviera aquí.

-Pero aun esta aqui no tenéis ningún derecho de quitar nuestras cosas todo lo que me recuerda a ella - les grite mientras lloraba les cerré la puerta en la cara y me senté en la cama de Laura empece a imaginarme como teníamos el cuarto su sus sabanas rosas sus peluches todo desde ese día todo lo recuerdo.


	2. Chapter 2

Paso 1 año y mis Padres se separaron mi madre Ganó mi custodia y me llevo con ella a Valladolid No supe Más de mi padre lo echaba De Menos mi madre siempre ESTABA trabajando y no me HACIA Caso Aislado Que empece a Hacer las tareas de la Casa cocinar, facturas Pagar, Limpiar el suelo, la colada ... de Mientras ella traia novios a casa.

A los 16 me fui de casa Con Todo el dinero Que habia ahorrado LOS ULTIMOS 3 años Trabajando mecánico y fui a la que me Universidad habia graduado Despues De Hacer todos los Exámenes de Todos los cursos en los 7 meses los antes de irme a mi madre le DIO Igual me Firmo la Emancipación y me fui.

La Universidad me Tomo 2 años para Terminar por la Cantidad de Exámenes al teminar ya tenia 18 y me fui a la academia de policia me matricule con Honores a los 3 meses me pusieron en la comisaría 8 Tarde Un año Hasta Que Me ascendieron a un detective de Homicidios yo Pedí en Homicidios por ver a los Muertos podria Ayudar a Hacer SUS cuentas pendientes pecado Que nadie se diera Cuenta de Lo Que Hacia Y no se dieran Cuenta de mis dones la Mas también ayudo Mucho un resolver Casos.

Un año Más tarde en mi cumpleaños iba de camino a mi apartemento CUANDO UN FANTASMA Una azafata Que parecia congelada Apareció De Repente y se fue del fui a mi apartamento e investigue parecia desorientada por Lo Que Murió Hace poco mi mejor amiga Anna era de Que Mi Vecina y logan mi novio Que Vivia conmigo Los Dos Eran paramédicos me ayudaron con la busqueda, Ellos sabian de mis dones Así Que Facilito Las cosas Dentro de poco recibi otra visita del Mismo Fantasma y Tuve una visión a partir de Ahí supimos Que El avion AÚN Estaban en el aire Pero todos Estaban muertos nos separamos Ellos tenian Que Trabajar compañeros ERAN de Trabajo Así Que were juntos Despues de Una Hora iba de camino al la comisaría para Averiguar algo Más Cuando El avion paso Sobre Nuestras cabezas y choco contra el suelo 4 manzanas Delante mía fui para allá Y Cuando por fin Llegue vi lo peor Que podria a ver visto Toda esa gente les AYUDE un Pasar al Otro Lado excepto algunos adj Que se quedaron Enton ces llego la peor noticia del mundo.

-Entre los restos Ahí Una ambulancia- grito uno de los bomberos y me puse histérica.

-¿Qué Número de ambulancia es por favor? -suplique uno de los bomberos miro y me Dijeron El Número yo no lo podia Creer me negaba Hasta que vi un Anna estaba llorando.

Me negaba un Creer Que habian muerto de Corri Ahí fui a la comisaría y Deje el Trabajo y fui a mi apartamento a llorar No Solo habia muerto Anna también Sino Logan y eso me destrozo nos amabamos con locura me habia pedido matrimonio anoche.

Despues de 4 años No Pude Más Estar en Valladolid Con Todos Los Recuerdos Cada sitio me recordaba una Ellos Anna Ya Paso a la luz DESPUÉS DE UN MES Pero de Logan no supe nada Anna Recuerda Que ESTABA Con ella pero Nunca encontraron su Cuerpo y Nunca vi Do Fantasma decidi volver a mi ciudad de Torrevieja en Alicante Así Que empece mi mudanza.

Despues de mes la ONU ya me habia Instalado En Una Casa Que compre en Los Balcones me compre Una moto y busque Trabajo en de Mecánica les demostré a Los jefes Que merecía El Trabajo arreglando Una Harley Que llevaba años rota Que tenian, en Un día me contrataron .


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

1 mes despues

Me gustaba esta ciudad era muy tranquila excepto por las desapariciones y muertes

Un día estaba en el garaje arreglando un volvo que tenia una válvula rota cuando llegaron un par de polis.

-Hola soy la detective Janire Fernandez y el es mi compañero Jim klansi buscamos a Daniela kern - dijo una mujer castaña con pelos rizados su compañero rubio de pelo largo le enseñó una placa supe que ese era mi momento de salir de debajo del coche.

-Esa soy yo ¿Qué desean?- dije saliendo de debajo del volvo.

-Estamos aquí para notificarle que su padre Charles Kern a sido secuestrado- dijo klansi.

-Anda no me sorprende - fue lo único que dije pero en el fondo estaba preocupada.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio?-pregunto sorprendida Fernandez.

Supongo que no se esperaba que reaccionará así comprobé el motor y probé arrancar el coche arranco cerré la tapa.

-Ray el volvo ya esta ¿cuanto? - Le grite a mi jefe el ya sabia que me refería al tiempo que tarde.

-Media hora Dani nuevo récord. -Me grito desde la oficina.

Me volví hacia los detectives.

-No me sorprende porque ya lo ha hecho y la última vez que lo vi fue hace 9 años cuando tenía 15 años y mi madre consiguió mi custodia y me llevo a Valladolid nunca contesto mis llamadas, mensajes o Cartas y hace un mes que volví no quise ir a verlo ¿para que? Si no me consoló por lo de Laura porque lo iba hacer ahora.

Yo sabía que parecía enfadada pero en el fondo estaba triste que no estuviera ahí para mí.

-La hemos investigado y sabemos que trabajaba en esto y que era la mejor le queríamos pedir ayuda.

-Claro necesito volver a verlo aunque sea una vez más. Ray me tomo una semana libre-le dije después de cambiarme a mis vaqueros negros, botas, camiseta y caqueta de cuero el hizo un gesto de reconocimiento.

Después de media hora llegamos a mi antigua casa me baje de mi moto entramos y subimos al ascensor.

-Antes dijo que no estuvo para ti con Laura y que no lo iba a estar ahora ¿Qué significa eso? Si no es mucho pedir. - dijo klansi Fernandez le dio una mala mirada.

\- Cuando tenía 13 años mi hermana de 14 desapareció después de 3 horas la encontré abajo en un precipicio mis padres estaban mas concentrados en pelear y olvidarse de ella que no les importo como me sentía.-dije con un suspiro al final.-Y con que no iba a estar ahora significa que estoy de luto hace cuatro años mi mejor amiga y mi prometido murieron cuando un avión cayó delante de ellos encontraron a Anna pero nunca encontraron el cuerpo de Logan.- ellos me miraron con simpatía.

-Lo sentimos mucho - dijo Fernandez.

Entonces salimos del ascensor los policías en la puestas en quedaron mirandome en shock supongo que eso es por que después de ser la mejor en lo que hago después de 6 años trabajando de policia lo dejará me hice una leyenda.

No sabia que aceptar Ayudarme a encontrar a mi padre me encontraría con algo que me cambiaría la vida.


	4. Chapter 4

Entre en el apartamento y enseguida vi que el salón no había cambiado nada excepto por el desorden mire toda la habitación por si acaso entonces fui hacia la habitacion mía y de Laura espere un momento con la mano en la manilla intentando relajarme y entre entonces vi que mi padre había vuelto a poner sus cosas enseguida me puse unos guantes y cogi a tikki el peluche kwami de Laura era su favorito.

Flashback  
Mama y papá nos llevó a la feria Laura y yo vimos a tikki y plagg los kwamis de las aventuras de Ladybug nuestros dibujos favoritos enseguida fuimos al los juegos de dispara agua a los payasos Laura no lo consiguió pero yo sabía que había que apuntar hacia arriba para acertar y gane le pedí a tikki y se lo di a Laura.

\- Papa mama mira lo que ha ganado Dani para mí ¿le podéis dar más dinero para que consiga plagg para ella? Por faaaaa - Le dio sus ojos de cachorro y me dieron el dinero y fui a por plagg cuando lo conseguí nos fuimos al las demás atracciones.

Fin del flashback

Un carraspeo me saco de mi memoria.

-Lo siento pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el secuestro - dijo un oficial.

-Lo se .

Iba a protestar pero deje a tikki en su sitio me la llevare cuando acabe esto y encuentre a Charles.

Fui mirando por toda la casa cuando salí vi a mis compañeros para estos días.

-Vale ir al bar que frecuentaba y ver que os cuentan yo ya se cual es estuve ayer ahí iré al hospital a hablar con su médico de cabecera a ver como estaba de salud.

-Perdón pero ¿que tiene que ver esto con su secuestro?-pregunto Jim.

-Cuanto más sepamos lo que era su vida antes del secuestro nos será más fácil saber lo que pudo haber pasado para que fuera secuestrado eso incluye su historia clínica,los amigos, lugares que frecuentaba, su familia...

Mientras decía esto me montaba en la moto y me ponía el casco les di un saludo y me fui.

Cuando llegue al hospital al que iba siempre mi padre el hospital de torrevieja estaba al lado de mi casa pero no he estado aun porque no tenia necesidad y porque odio los hospitales las únicas veces que iba fue por logan la razón de que las odiaba fue expuesta en cuanto entre por las puertas: Almas olvidadas. Fui a la recepción intentando que no se dieran cuenta de quien era.

-Hola soy la detective Dani Kern estoy aquí para hablar con el doctor de Charles Kern sobre su secuestro- dije a la recepcionista sacando mi placa.

-Un momento detective - dijo la doctora mientras miraba en el ordenador y hacia una llamada supongo que para llamar a la doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

Yo desbloquee mi teléfono con el número de mi placa :24573. Fui a la galería y pase las fotos Hasta que llegue a una en la que estábamos Logan y yo en el karaoke en el que nos conocimos en esa foto estabamos cantando una cancion que me escribió por nuestro primer aniversario.

Flashback

Acababa de salir de trabajar me sentía fatal por no haber avisado a logan pero me había dejado el móvil en casa cuando habría la puerta fui recibida por logan con una guitarra.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde pero me lego un caso de última hora y...-Estaba balbuceando.

-Tranquila quería darte tu regalo así que siéntate- dijo mientras señalaba la silla enfrente suya.

" Eres mi flor favorita en un cuento de hadas.  
Eres la frase más bella la más escuchada.  
Eres el frio el calor.  
Eres el miedo el valor.  
Eres la sombraa que sale cuando quema el soooool.

Eres un confidente de emociones la causa la razón de mis canciones los sueños la verdad y mucho más mucho más.

Eres un mar donde navegan emociones, el cielo en el que flotan corazones, mi cómplice, mi guía y mucho más mucho más.

Eso eres.

Eres pregunta, respuesta, mi euforia y mi calma.

Eres tu bella sonrisa la rima y el alma.

Eres el frio, el calor.

Eres el miedo el valor.

Eres la sombra que sale cuando quema el sol.

Eres un confidente de emociones la causa la razón de mis canciones los sueños la verdad y mucho más mucho más.

Eso eres un mar donde navegan emociones, el cielo en el que flotan corazones, mi cómplice, mi guía y mucho más mucho más.

Eso eres.

Eso eres."

-Me encantó la amo toma el tuyo no es tan bonito como la cancion.

Le entregue la caja la abrió y saco el collar en forma de guitarra con la inscripción de "Te amo más que estrellas existen D.K.❤L.H."

Me beso y me abrocha algo en la muñeca mire a abajo y vi una pulsera con encantos.

\- Los patines, placa, microfono, pinceles, coche y pelota de fútbol son tus encantos. Los zapatos, ambulancia y patines son de Anna. La guitarra, ambulancia y los patines son lo que nos representa. Junto con el corazón y el infinito que es nuestro amor y las muñecas y el infinito es tu amistad con Anna.

No deje que hablara más le bese con todo el amor que tenia.

Fin del flashback

Salí de mi ensoñación por una voz que reconoceria en cualquier parte.

-Perdón señorita me han dicho que me estaba buscando.

Sabia que no era posible que fuera Logan pero en cuanto me di la vuelta y luego vi su collar me trajo lágrimas le di una bofetada.

-Estas vivo - Le grite.

-Claro que estoy vivo y ¿a que venia esa bofetada?-me pregunto.

-Esa bofetada viene a que creía que habías muerto estabas con Anna en la ambulancia cuando el avion cayó delante vuestra ella murió y te dieron por muerto y yo después de 4 años empezaba a creerlo y llego aquí y estas vivo y me preguntas a que vino esa bofetada - Le grite me fui corriendo de allí y fui a la comisaría.

-Qué alguien vaya al hospital -dije con la respiración agitada mientras me sentaba en una silla al lado del escritorio de Janire.

-¿No habías ido tu?- pregunto Jim extrañado mientras me miraban atentamente seguramente porque tenía los ojos rojos.

-Y estuve allí pero tuve que salir.

Y con eso me fui enfrente de la pizarra y empecé a intentar resolver esto lo antes posible.

1 día más tarde

Encontramos el almacén donde tenían a mi padre al parecer había pegado a alguien y querían venganza entramos al almacén y hubo un tiroteo cuando todos estaban abajo con una bala en el hombro fui a la habitación que estaba Charles lo vi atado y amordazado los demás llegaron y lo desataron y a mi me llevaron a la ambulancia.

Yo estaba consiente todo el camino al hospital dolía pero no era nada comparado con lo que ya he pasado cuando llegamos me sentaron en una silla de ruedas y me llevaron a boxers donde Logan me atendió me puso morfina, me saco la bala y me cosio la herida. 


	6. Chapter 6

-Hace cuatro años perdí la memoria me desperté en este hospital sin ningun recuerdo había dos señores que decían ser mis padres y que había tenido un accidente automovilístico me dijeron que me llamó Ben Rivas ¿me conoce?.

-Te mintieron eso no es verdad, te llamas Logan Gordon, tienes 24 años, vives en la calle angustias número 6 B, te gusta tocar la guitarra cantar conmigo, eres paramedico como lo era Anna y te encantaba patinar conmigo y Anna. -dije tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-¿Y como se que son mis padres los que no están mintiendo y no tu?- me pregunto después de ponerme un cabestrillo en el brazo.

-¿Sabes quien te dio ese collar? -Le pregunte señalando bella collar que le di.

-No.

-Yo si.

-¿Yo como lo sabes?.Me pregunto mirandome a los ojos.

-Porque te lo regalé yo por nuestro primer aniversario mientras tu me compusiste una cancion llamada "eres" y esta pulsera- dije enseñándole la pulsera de encantos.

-Sí de verdad yo soy el que tu dices y tu me regalaste el collar ¿que pone detrás de la guitarra?.-me pregunto.

\- Te amo más que estrellas existen D.K. un corazon y L.H." nuestras iniciales Daniela Kern y Logan howart - dije a la vez que sacaba mi móvil y le enseñaba todas nuestras fotos juntas.

El cogió mi móvil y se quedo viendo un video que nos hizo Anna en una competición de patinaje.

-Fue la primera vez que enseñamos al público nuestro paso "el dragón de fuego" fue después de nuestro aniversario esa canción es "eres" la cancion que me compusiste.

Nos quedamos ahí una hora el no paraba de ver el video una y otra vez y yo estaba de los nervios de repente dijo "princess" y todas las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo salieron me lance a el y lo bese con todas mis fuerzas el me devolvió el beso con igual pasión, varías personas jadearon entre ellos mis compañeros, mi madrw y mi padre habían estrado desde que logan dijo lo de no recordar nada pero no les hice caso después de cuatro años tenia de vuelta a logan y no lo volvería a dejar ir cuando nos separamos juntamos nuestras frentes y nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos mientras el limpiaba mis lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasó con Anna? ella estaba conmigo conduciendo la ambulancia cuando el avion cayó delante nuestra - pregunto oí varios jadeos pero no les hice caso más lágrimas cayeron.

-Murió -dije sollozando el me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas - creí que te había perdido, mi mejor amiga estaba muerta y tu cuerpo no aparecía y no te vi no sabia que pensar ya pasaron cuatro años empezaba a pensar que ya habías cruzado pero no, estas aquí - dije sollozando el seguía consoladome después de 5 minutos estaba más calmada pero igualmente no lo solté podía sentir que el tampoco quería así que me beso y me dio la vuelta para hacer frente al todos y puso sus brazos en mi cintura yo me relaje contra el.

Mi padre fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Gatita?-yo lo mire.

-Perdiste el derecho de llamarme así cuando dejaste de preocuparte por mi.

-Pero que dices si yo siempre me he preocupado por ti puede que te descuidara después de lo de Laura pero siempre me preocupe por ti -dijo en un tono que parecía sincero.

Sabia que logan no aguantaría más así que le di un apretón en el brazo.

-¿Descuidarla? Pero si desde que ella encontró a los 13 años el cuerpo muerto de su hermana siempre estabas peleandote con Renne o intentando olvidarte de Laura nunca intentaste consolarla y Renee igual y después de un año cuando os separateis no intentaste contactar con ella en estos 9 años-dijo logan furioso mi padre tenia una mirada de determinación.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decir todas esas mentiras?-pregunto.

-Su prometido y no son mentiras ella me lo contó si de verdad son mentiras dime 3 de sus aficiones.

-Ballet, fotografía y teatro - dijo con una cara de suficiencia.

-Esa soy son sus aficiones de cuando tenía 13 años no las de ahora son: la mecánica, la pintura, el deporte, baile sobre patines,cantar y su trabajo de policia - dijo Logan echando humo. 


	7. Chapter 7

-Lo que dice Logan es verdad solo nos conocimos 2 años y medio antes de que pasara el accidente en el que salio con amnesia y sabe más que vosotros tu y tu mama igual cuando fuimos Valladolid siempre estabas trabajando o con tus novios y yo tuve que hacerme cargo de las tareas y a los 16 te pedí mi mancipacion y me la diste sin pensarlo, si vosotros perdisteis una hija pero yo perdí a una hermana y a mis dos padres - dije triste aunque ya lo sabia decirlo duele más que saberlo.

Ellos me miraron con tristeza Los demás se habían ido para darnos un momento en ese monto aparecio Laura lo que me trajo más lágrimas.

-Laura donde has estado todos estos años después del funeral nunca volviste - dije mirando escuche los jadeos de mama y papá. Logan me abrazo más fuerte sabia todo.

Ella lo miro y dijo -díselo.

-Papa mama otras dos cosas que no sabéis de mi son que tengo M.A.S Memoria Autobiográfica Superior lo que significa que lo recuerdo todo hasta el más mínimo detalle y la otra es que puedo ver Almas de personas que han muerto y no han cruzado yo las llamo Almas olvidas.

-Esto no tiene gracia gatita.-dijo mi padre entonces hablo Laura.

-Dile que por tu 16 cumpleaños estábamos preparándote una fiesta sorpresa en la que te íbamos a decir que nos íbamos a disney world por dos semanas - dijo sonriendo.

-Dice que por mi 16 cumpleaños estabais preparándome una fiesta sorpresa en que ibais a decirme que nos íbamos a disney world por dos semanas.

Se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y en sus ojos pude ver que me creían.

-¿Mariquita?-pregunto papá en un susurro.

-Hola Súper papá - dijo.

-Dice que Hola Súper papá. 


End file.
